


Healing Waves

by Nullum_Nocte_10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Beaches, Communication, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Day At The Beach, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Horny Teenagers, Hotel Sex, Love, Morning Cuddles, Road Trips, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Tony Stark Cuddles, True Love, Underage Sex, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullum_Nocte_10/pseuds/Nullum_Nocte_10
Summary: In a fit of teenage rebellion, Lily Evans sneaks out of the house and takes her boyfriend Tony Stark out on a three-hour road trip to the beach! Renting a hotel room together the couple learns more about each other, and that nothing has to be perfect.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a short drabble but the next thing I know I have 10,000 words in the doc and I couldn't find it in myself to post this as just another chapter for my drabble fic. This is the first half! There will be a second chapter, but there may be a third after it depending on how long this thing gets, as of right now it's up in the air.
> 
> (Also, this fanfic is set in 2004, just felt that was relevant to add.)

"Do you have everything for your sleepover with Alice," her mom called to her from down the hall as Lily finished frantically brushing her teeth. She spat out the toothpaste, taking a swig of water to rinse her mouth. "Almost done," she called back throwing her toothbrush in the cup and wiping her mouth on a stray washcloth. She felt jittery, worried that her mom would see through her lie, after all, what girl brushed her teeth before going over to a friend’s house? Underneath her baggy Captain America t-shirt, a black halter top lay her bra and underwear packed away in her “sleepover bag” Thanking the universe (ha, Tony’s atheist thinking were starting to rub off on her) that Alice agreed to cover her ass. And to match the swimsuit top she had a black full bikini bottom underneath her elastic jeans. She thought of wearing black boy shorts to cover more skin but she was determined to try for a swimsuit that showed more of her skin. She was sick of feeling ashamed, that she had to hide, tired of looking in the mirror and picking out her every flaw. How when she was younger puberty started and hit her with her thick thighs and wide hips, leaving her wishing she was dainty like all those other girls with slim waist's, thin fingers, and narrow shoulders….

Running from the bathroom, she ducked into her room picking up the duffle bag filled with water bottles, enough ham and cheese sandwiches to eat two dinners, her change of clothes, sunscreen, sunglasses, flip flops, her wallet, and a deflated beach ball among other things within. Slinging it over her shoulder she ran down the hall to find her mom in the living room waving her car keys at her with a knowing gleam in her eyes. Before she could break out into a sweat, (did she know? was she going to let her go anyway?) she handed the keys over waggling her finger, “You should keep better track of your truck keys missy. I’m not the one in this house that has the magical finding lost items power I just got lucky.”

“Where were they,” she asked pocketing them in the same pocket with her Nokia phone, i-pod, and earbuds.

“Underneath the couch cushions,” her mom exclaimed sounding proud of herself for having thought to take the cushions out to look there. “Now are you sure you have everything you need?" She sent a questioning look towards Lily's bag, that bulged in weird places. 

"Yes mom I'm sure, change of clothes, some snacks, phone charger, another pair of shoes just in case- do I need to list everything out," she questioned, resting a hand against her hip. All that left her mom's lips was an amused huff than a, "no, no I get it. You're a big girl now able to drive yourself, pay for things, and budget your money." 

Lily rolled her eyes fondly, "I am, and this big girl is going to be late. Part of being an adult is being on time you know!"

Her mom chuckled, before moving forward and giving her a quick hug, then a kiss on the cheek. "See you later alligator, if you want to come home early the extra house key has been moved to the fake water sprinkler."

Lily nodded, having turned towards the front door, "thanks mom, love you!"

"Drive safe," her mom called, voice having turned muffled as she shut the front door. Twirling the keyring on her hand, she held her breath trying not to instinctually run to her truck. The blue paint was faded, the seats worn and it looked to be on its last leg but it was still hers. Dad had gotten it second hand, having been cut a deal from a friend of a friend and this truck was fully her's, having been paid off easily with the money she had saved up back when she started saving at eleven and after her dad had let her drive his car on country roads, much to her mom's horror back then. Jumping in, she threw her bag into the back seat, checking the sun visor, seeing her own green eyes sparkling in mischievousness from her clean getaway. She was quick to back out of the driveway, the heart necklace hanging from the sun visor swinging with the movement of the truck. She was going to meet Tony at their place- which wasn't their place, but it's where they would meet up to be alone. It was an abandoned building, too boring to explore given that it use to be an old Levitz's store. There was no ghost story, no nothing it was just a store that shut down sometime during 1998 and had been left to rot ever since. 

It was perfect. 

(Well perfect when there weren't druggies shooting up inside, but they had a schedule at least so they knew when not to come around.)

She tapped her fingers against the steering wheel, her brain whirling with thoughts given she was alone. She glanced at her face in the mirror how her orangy-brown freckles seemed to take over most of her skin leaving the white skin underneath peaking through the cracks. She had seen and heard of enough supposed remedies to lighten freckles to last her a lifetime... But, she took a deep breath shooting herself a quick glare in the mirror, silently scolding herself. Tony loved everything about her. Everything she had seen as flaws was something beautiful and new to him. Her freckles that she had been teased over, other kids telling her she looked diseased, Tony said they looked like stars against her skin, her body being the galaxy they resided in. She felt her mouth go dry at the memory of the first time they had sex in the dark, fumbling and nervous, yet his lips still kissed patches of freckles he could barely see in her darkroom. The only light had come from a crack in the curtain that the ray of sunlight trickled through lighting Tony's way.

Her fingers combed through her long hair, messing with it, trying to flatten it out. The red hair upon her head frizzed in the summer heat, it was long enough to be yanked on by boys and girls. She could clearly remember the taunts, how she was the soulless Evans'. It made others whisper of her mom having an affair making her wish she was blond like her sister. 

Tony had laughed. 

Back then she was just thirteen years old when they were new friends and she had just opened up to him. He had to explain quickly, raising his hands in peace while she had begun to roll up her long-sleeve shirt to fight him, that it was just secondary genes at work. She remembered how he went off, babbling in that lovable way he did when he talked about anything scientific. She had slowly sat down, rolling her sleeve back down, listening to him tell her that they were idiots, that it was scientifically impossible for redheads to be soulless. The longer he talked, the more words he used that she didn't recognize, rambling on and on about the brain, nerve endings, and the names of chemicals swirling within her body that made her who she was. She didn’t understand science like he did or like her mother did; she didn’t care for science as a child. Maybe it was the way society around her, no matter her mom’s best efforts, discouraged her from doing more. How they pushed and pushed her out, that a girl could never hope to understand a boys world when she had practically lived in a society filled with it. She was humiliated, whenever she couldn't understand anything Tony had said, studying late at night to try to catch up to him. Which simply, was an impossibility, he was so far ahead, she felt his scientific mind was out of reach. (It was, no one would ever be as smart as Tony especially not her. It was just a fact.) Still- he was always willing to slow down, to try to explain. It made her chest warm, but the shame never left, making her feel like such an idiot compared to him.

"He loves you just the way you are," she proclaimed loudly to herself, straightening into her seat, stepping on the gas peddle going a little over the speed limit, to leave those bad thoughts behind her. "You are beautiful. No matter what, Tony thinks you are so you should too! He'd never lie to you!" 

With those thoughts in mind, her sour mood slowly started to melt away and all she could think of was the shock that would play across his face once he saw her in a bikini. Would his eyes darken? Would his jaw drop? Would he want to touch her? Her cheeks darkened, thinking of how she brought some extra cash, and Tony had promised to pay half as well for a motel room. Well, that is if they actually decided to get a motel room... Spying her turn she shook her head, flicking her turn signal, looking for other cars before she turned into the abandoned parking lot. He was leaning against the pole of the Levitz' sign, a bag thrown over his shoulder looking just as handsome as ever. He wore a simple short sleeve queen band t-shirt, while he had black swim trunks and sandals on.

Throwing the truck in park, she pulled the keys out (so as not to accidentally lock them out) bouncing out of her seat, rushing towards him. His lips parted in greeting, but she was upon him faster than he could speak, (an amazing feet; he was a pretty fast talker) kissing him as if they hadn't just kissed in the back of the bus yesterday morning. His hand instantly went to her hip, making her shiver, his face turning up towards her, still shorter but quickly gaining height on her. Soon he'd be taller than her, but that was a thought for later, for the future. 

A whine built up in the back of her throat as he pulled away, the goofy grin on his face making her flush red. He wasn't any better than her, his cheeks just as red as her own but his smile far more breath taking. They both seemed to have their moments of tripping up, stumbling over words, or just staring at one another-

"You have that look in your eyes again," she whispered, staring into his dark brown eyes that shined in the daylight. The look within them making her heart pound in her ears and mouth go dry. He always looked at her as if she was the only girl in the world; his awe shining in his eyes. He'd told her more times than she could count that he thought of himself as the luckiest guy in the world to be dating her. She always said the same to him, having never believed that she'd find a love like this especially after all the heartbreak she'd seen her sister go through.

"You're so beautiful Lily, can you blame me? You're practically glowing right now." His breath fanned against her lips not helping her blush in the slightest nor the excited beating of her heart.

She smiled, biting her bottom lip, her smile growing wider at the way his eyes glanced at her lips when she did that. "You're just as handsome-" he looked ready to laugh, given that he was in a simple t-shirt and swim trunks well she could say the same for herself. "I'm wearing your old Captain America t-shirt and my normal jeans don't you start," she wagged her finger at him, pretending to scold him. 

He looked ready to make a suggestive quip about how she looked good in his clothes so she quickly pushed on, "I love your shirt and I think it suits you- is it a new one?" 

It looked pretty new, but she didn't think his dad would have liked seeing him in it. He didn't seem to like most things he saw as made for, 'poor people' He was a rich jackass that was for sure; how he managed to have a son as kind as Tony she'd never know. She had only met him officially once, back when Tony invited her to his family gala, and once was enough. He gave her a bad feeling, made her guts squirm in anxiety with his stern demeanor. She didn't know why he had kept staring at her like that when she and Tony were dancing together. It unnerved her, but Tony didn't seem to notice, or if he did he didn't say anything to her. They had quickly left the party after that, snickering as they escaped into the gardens. He had pushed her up against a wall and kissed her until her lips were kiss swollen and short of breath. They had managed not to get in trouble for that, amazingly enough.

"No, it's just a shirt I don't get to wear much," he admitted with an easy shrugged which she silently translated to 'I finally get to wear it as my prick of a dad isn't around.' Which didn't surprise her.

"Well, maybe I'll buy one too so we can match," her eyes crinkled around the edges, already thinking of the cute couple pictures they could take with her mom's old polaroid camera.

She walked around to the driver's side, Tony attempting to open the passenger side only to find it locked. He sent a pout her way through the window as she giggled, jumping in and crawling into the passenger seat. It had a habit of doing that, the passenger side door getting locked. With a simple push, she opened the door. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before she had crawled back over to her side making her giggle once more. He climbed in, buckling himself in alongside her as soon as he settled, both of them managing to shut the door at the same time. 

With a wide, smile she asked," so are you ready for the best day of your life?"

He smiled, just as widely as she, eyes crinkling, speaking earnestly, "every day with you is always the best day of my life."

His words sent a jolt of warmth through her, her heart feeling full of love for him. She hid her face into her hands, a low whine of, "Toooooonnnnyyyy I'm the only one who can drive," escaping her. "You can't say sweet things like that, how am I suppose to concentrate!"

He laughed, that stupid cute laugh of his that made her want to forget why she was pouting in the first place. "Okay, okay I promise not to say anything that will distract you."

"That's a load of shit," she called him out sticking her key into the car and turning it, the truck starting with a low rumble. "Fifteen minutes in you're going to say something that makes me almost crash the car."

He raised a brow, "fifteen minutes- why miss Evans I'm offended!" with a wolfish grin, there was a flash of a challenge in his eyes. "give me five minutes."

Lily rolled her eyes, "how about no? I rather not get us into a car wreck- we'll get in so much trouble if we're caught. If my parents found out what we were doing I'd be grounded for the rest of my life!"

Which sounded worth it as long as they were able to have fun. No, adults, no one telling them what to do- just the two of them together. She wished every day could be like this one, being able to spend all afternoon with each other and not deal with his dad. Her parents where okay but she wasn't able to keep her door closed when Tony was in her room. For, obvious reasons, which frustrated her during the best of times. Can't she just kiss her boyfriend in peace!? 

The thought of them getting in trouble, (not to mentioned hurt) seemed to sober him up, frowning, probably thinking about what his father would do to him. He seemed the type to glare at you in disappointment and sneer. Lily hated that Tony had to go home to a man like that. She hadn't even known his own mother was still alive and living in the house until she had seen her at the ball. The more she learned about his family, the more she just wanted him to move into her house indefinitely until they were older and could get married. 

The light playful air seemed to be sucked away from the thought, his voice small, "Yeah- sorry Lils."

She pulled out of the parking lot, her heart twisting in her chest not wanting to start the road trip like this. 

"You don't have to apologize- you want to hear what I told my mom I was doing today?"

He made a non-committal sound in the back of his throat, which she took as a yes and started to talk hoping to distract him, "I told her that I was going to sleep over at Alice's house tonight and that I'd be back home sometime tomorrow," she smiled impishly, eyebrows wiggling suggestively. She heard him snort in amusement then murmur, "if your dad was at home he'd figure you out instantly." 

"And that's why I waited until dad went out to meet up with his work friends before I told mom my plans. Dad won't question if mom tells him that I've gone to Alice's house after all!" She took a breath to steady herself, licking her lips nervously before continuing, "I know your dad is out of town for business, and I brought enough money to pay for half. If you want after we spend some time on the beach we can check into a motel to stay the night. We didn't fully talk it over since this was a spur of the moment thing, but if you don't want to I can drive us straight back home once we're done at the beach."

She fell silent for a moment, trying not to glance at him knowing it would be a bad idea to take her eyes off the road for even a second. Sure she had a license but this would be the first time that she was driving for so long. Getting to the east coast was no joke, it was at least a 3-hour drive and she didn't know the roadways that well. She had spent a week secretly looking at maps, learning street, and interstate names so that when the time came she'd be able to get them there safely.

"I know it's kinda intimate, sharing a bed, and it's okay if you don't-" She was cut off by the feeling of his hand on her thigh, making her grip on the wheel tighten for a second, knuckles turning white. His hand was warm, comforting, and she could almost feel his gentle smile in his touch. He squeezed her thigh lightly, his tone of voice, soft and sweet proving it, being able to hear his smile in his voice, "I want too- I want to stay in a room with you and be able to sleep next to you."

She didn't know why, but the thought of sleeping next to him made her belly flip flop. One would have thought that, since they've had sex more than once, that to her, sleeping next to him would be tame in comparison. But no- This was the type of intimacy that she had wanted for so long, to be able to finally fall asleep in his arms at night. She wanted to learn if he was a cuddler, if he'd steal her blankets in the middle of the night, would he talk in his sleep? Would his legs lock around her own tangling their limbs together? It was all these simple questions that excited her, being able to learn more about him in his everyday life. Even if it was mundane, or boring to others she wanted to learn it all the same. To keep those lovely realizations within the box in her heart that had his name on it.

"I do too," she whispered her cheeks turning pink. (but had they ever really stopped being pink? Maybe it would just be a normal sight, her face forever flushed.) "I want to be able to sleep next to you. To wake up and see your face first thing in the morning, to eat breakfast with you while we're both half asleep still in our pajama's." She could feel her voice thickening with emotion, "I just want today to be perfect. I want to be able to do this with you again and- maybe we could make this a tradition? just the two of us going on a road trip and a full day of us having fun together. I'd like that, being able to have a tradition with you."

"A tradition? What would we do next year," he asked. She could already hear the excitement in his voice, which made the coil of unease squeezing around her heart to release. His hand was still on her thigh, absentmindedly petting her making her break out in goosebumps. When she shivered, he seemed to realize what he was doing. Sheepishly he pulled his hand away, setting it in his lap; before he could even think about apologizing she threw herself into idea-making. 

"I don't know, maybe next year we walk around an art gallery? Go to the history museum, go to the countryside and wander?" She was babbling just like he does when he started to talk about science; maybe more of his quirks were rubbing off on her then she realized."Oh, maybe we can go to an amusement park! We could ride the Ferris wheel at night and once we reach the top you could kiss me- if we time it right we could kiss right as fireworks went off!"

Tony laughed, she finally took her chance to look at him once they were at a red light. He was leaning back in his seat, arms crossed behind his head looking relaxed. 

"What's so funny?" 

"It sounds like you're trying to re-create something," he teased making her sputter and him laugh louder a knowing gleam in his eyes. 

"W-well maybe, but doesn't it sound romantic? Wouldn't you like to do that with me?" She gave him her best puppy dog eyes, batting her eyelashes while sticking out her bottom lip in a bit of a pout. Said scene she had read in a book a long time ago, when she was younger she thought it was the most romantic thing at the time. (she still thought it was, but being with Tony made even mundane moments feel like something special) She had promised, way back then to herself once she got a boyfriend she'd do that with him. And she wanted to be able to play that moment out with him; just like she always dreamed. Something deep inside her soul told her that Tony was the one for her, that he was it. She wanted to be with him forever, though she wasn't sure if she should ask if Tony felt the same. Not yet, at least, they had some time before Tony planned on going off to college while she finished high school. 

His cheeks turned pink as he ruffled his hair, "yeah- it sounds like a plan then. Next year we'll go to an amusement park and you'll get your magical Ferris wheel kiss."

"It was a great romance book," she defended herself, jolting in her seat once she realized the light had turned green. Before the cars behind her could honk their horn in aggravation, she pressed the gas. Tony leaned forward, messing with her radio, switching channels as he looked for the perfect station for them to listen too. They had a while yet before they got to the beach and sitting in a silent truck wouldn't do it. 

"Go to the 80' hits unless you want to riffle through my cd's and take a chance on them. I don't even know what cd's I have any more I just accepted a little box of them from my dad."

He seemed to hum in thought before he defaulted to trying to find the 80's channel. She didn't know what most of the channels where that they were switching pass. News channels, talk shows, Christian radio-

"Lils do you even have satellite radio in your truck-"

" _Eighties on eight!_ " a woman's voice chimed in sounding fake and more robotic than anything else having cut off Tony's question.

"Excuse you, sir, were you about to insinuate I don't pay my bills?" She meant to go for teasing but now that the question was out in the air she did sound a bit miffed...... 

"No, I wasn't!" he was quick to deny it, back peddling. "I was just going to say I could hack us in if you didn't have it- it'd be pretty easy."

"Easier than the pentagon I bet," she grumbled still remembering having offhandedly joked about him doing that. That he even managed it blew her away, leaving her utterly mystified that a _sixteen-year-old_ could break into the fucking pentagon then happily show her what he found like a puppy that just dug up half her back yard and was showing her a bone. It gave her paranoia, worrying over him and the things that he could find out from the government. It was in that moment she learned just how scarily intelligent he was. 

"Yeah it'd be easier it's satellite radio-"

"Tony I'm not going to steal music," she cut him off briefly threw her hands up in the air, before quickly grabbing the wheel again. "Just like how I'm not going to let you hack into our school network just to change my music classes grade I deserved the awful thing."

"No you don't Mr. Moody has it out for you," He exclaimed. The couple had long forgotten the radio, which still wasn't playing any music the hosts dull talks turning to white noise for them.

"Just admit it," she rolled her eyes I'm an awful flute player, I should've just gone with playing the triangle- I'm not musically inclined at all."

"Not true you have a lovely singing voice," he was quick to rebuke her, viciously shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"No it's about average," she sighed sounding weary. "And don't think I didn't realize you distracted me? That pentagon shit was a mess! A mess! I thought that government officials were going to figure us out, knock down my door and drag us both to some windowless room and possibly do unspeakable things to us! I don't want you to get in trouble if you're found out!"

"Is that an insult to my skills I hear?" 

She felt heat pool in her stomach, glancing out of the corner of her eye to see that feral grin of his. Her lips twisted into a scowl at the sight, her legs suddenly feeling twitchy not wanting to sit still. This idiot, this lovable idiot! He's so damn stupid, so so fucking stupid how dare he use his, 'is that a challenge' voice on her! 

"Do I need to show you what I'm really made of, my dear fire lily?"

Her breath hitched in her throat at the nickname, her knuckles turning white from how harshly she was gripping the steering wheel. She's going to kill him, she's going to kill him for making her want to pull them over on the damn interstate of all places too- 

' _No! Bad Lily! You're capable of ignoring it, don't be a horn dog!_ ' She mentally scolded herself taking a steady breath through her nose. She meant to send a sharp glare his way but when she saw the true worry in his eyes she groaned.

"No, you can't be oblivious about what you just did, I refuse to believe it, you have to know what you're doing to me!"

He only made a confused sound, causing her face to turn bright red. 

"You're the super genius in this car use that big brain of yours to think it out!"

Which he did. It seemed to take him far too long, his eyes roaming her body as if searching for something and making her throat tighten. Until, finally, realization dawned on his features, then his lips turned to that familiar smug smirk that made her knees go weak. She wondered, silently to herself of course, if he bought condoms. She wasn't sure if she could be the one to admit it to his face that she did. It was already mortifying enough when her dad dumped them all into her lap after he had the sex talk not only with her, but with Tony as well. Even though he was a little bit late on that, as they had already had sex at that point, but still! It took far to much self-control not to smack her face into the steering wheel and groan. What had happened to all that bravery she felt all those months ago when she was the one asking him to be her first? Did it all just disappear? Why did she have to let all of this fluster her?? It wasn't fair! Tony just seemed to be growing bolder and bolder, while she felt she was getting shyer and shyer.

Normally she would have expected him to make a move, to tease her more, to completely and utterly fluster her. (As he always manages to do.) He managed to keep his word, not pushing too far since she was the one driving. With the now loaded silence, they both were able to hear the host's still talking, there surely must have been a song in the middle of their banter that they missed but just didn't recognize nor care to listen too. Now the hosts were reminiscing about the good old days. It made her wonder if she or Tony would ever be like that when they were older, talking about today and reminiscing like they were. Before they could think of trying to drag some of her cd's out-

(( "You must have some ac/dc- right!?" 

"Tony, that's your favorite band, not mine. Like I said, I got my cd's from my dad who knows what's in there. I know for sure that, ac/dc isn't in there, he didn't like them too much."

"Your family is so cruel- to never even show you what good music is! This is a shame! I need to show you my collection!"

"Don't you start with me! The last time you showed me one of your, "collections" you fussed at me for messing with your captain America action figure." 

"It wasn't just ANY Captain America action figure. It's an ORIGINAL Lily it's breakable and OLD." ))

The words, " _And next up,_ " spoken by a male voice spoke with a bit of pep, and life than the previous hosts. " _Is one of Queen's hits! Another one bites the dust._ "

"I was going to bite the dust if I had to listen to those hosts one more second," Lily grumbled mentally rolling her eyes as Tony snickered at her words. Their "conversation" about music taste and his captain America collection having loosened her up, but the heat in his eyes was far from forgotten.

Soon both of them were bobbing their heads the familiar words blasting through the speakers. Both of them practically shouting the familiar chorus that everyone had heard a million times or so.

" _But I'm ready, yes, I'm ready for you,_ " Lily sang trying to sing louder then Tony when he replied, in turn, singing the next part " _I'm standing on my own two feet. Out of the doorway, the bullets rip, Repeating to the sound of the beat, ooooooh, yeah! _"__

____

____

Both screaming, singing, " _ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST!_ " At the same time. Soon the window's where rolled down, wind blowing in their faces as they cruised down the road. They spent an hour like this, singing together sounding more like yowling cats more than not as they passed through busy streets. Sometime during their singing contest, Tony had dragged out a map from the glove box, flicking it open and reading it out to her. 

She didn't get a chance to enjoy the passing scenery, but she'd let Tony do that for her. It was the romanticism of it, of sitting in her old beat-up blue truck with someone she loved dearly in the passenger seat, them watching the world pass by as she drove. If she hadn't wanted to drive at such a young age she could see herself wanting to have learned to drive just to share a moment like this with Tony. They'd gone over bridges, went through winding paths and straight through neighborhoods. Traffic had increased, slowing them down, cars puttering by on their way home from work, or just from a day spent on the town. The houses where close together, people walked on the sidewalk living their lives and Lily wondered if maybe her and Tony would live in a place like this. A small house, just for the two of them, a nice backyard, and a place where they could invite their friends. Whenever they managed to make new friends...

"I think we just made a wrong turn," Tony mumbled more to himself than to her as they drove along the neighborhood roads unsure if they were going deeper into it or if they were getting closer to town.

"It's okay- we'll be able to find our way out."

Even if they did get lost a little bit along the way, it was still daylight. They'd be able to make it to the beach, one way or the other. 

(Knock on wood.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Started this chapter then had a breakdown because what if I don't know how to write things?? Bon Appétit. Can't think of any warnings besides the fact both Lily and Tony get 1000% hornier than they were in the last chapter...

They took a few more wrong turns, cruising through random neighborhoods that had palm trees so high that Lily would've had a crick in her neck from how far back she'd have to crane it to see the whole thing. Her neighborhood didn't have the right type of soil for it, dusty and dry cracked earth. The houses had only been built there for the factory that had opened up years and years ago; it wasn't meant to look pretty just livable. Her parents and a few unlucky people still lived there in the ghost town of a neighborhood. When the factory closed most everyone moved on but they couldn't. They didn't have the money for it. She knew they weren't well off, knew that life for them right now was better than when Petunia was a kid. Her sister never really talked about what it was like, and Lily was too young to remember it. They tried to hide it from her, hide the fact that early in the morning they'd be sitting with one light on in the kitchen with the window open because it was cheaper than running the air conditioner. There would be bills spread out across the kitchen table, their eyes tired and misty. Sometimes she'd see her dad cry and watch as her mom wrapped an arm around him.

She knew they weren't well off, but sometimes with Tony she liked to pretend. To him, they must have been dirt poor, a boy that lives in a mansion with sprawling grounds, green grass, (a true feat of how money could get you anywhere as even during the droughts cali went through the Starks lawn was always a luscious green) and beautiful trees in a state that was all brittle grass and fire hazards. 

But everyone would be poor compared to him. To other people, the Evans weren't poor, they were doing fine. 

To everyone else poor meant dirty clothes that were falling apart and old clunky cars. They looked normal, they just didn't know that half the clothes Lily wore were hand-me-downs from Petunia and that half the clothes Petunia had worn use to be their mom's. A lot of kids just thought she liked the style of the 70's- bell-bottom jeans, flowery t-shirts that were worn but still usable. She would just simply smile and nod her head if asked. It didn't look out of place, especially when she had been friends with Severus. Severus who had to wear his mother's blouse, and whose house was falling apart around them. Where they barely had enough money for shampoo and other necessities because Tobis Snape was a drunk who only fed his addiction. Severus who took showers at school because the school supplied soap; whose lunches he would save to take home and instead would eat whatever Lily had given him for his lunch. She use to give it all to him, even if it meant she spent the rest of the day hungry. She could always eat at home, Severus never knew what he was coming back home to dinner on the table or another foodless night. She still gave her lunch away to him, even if they weren't friends anymore she couldn't bear to see him starve.

" _DON'T STOP ME NOW_ ," Tony bellowed along to the radio, snapping her out of her thoughts. He had found her dad's old Queen cd's and they had been listening to album after album rolling her eyes when he wiggles his brows suggestively at the song good old-fashioned lover boy, to now where Tony seemed to be filled to the brim with energy practically bouncing in his seat. They were at a stop sign, the window still down and his head poked out, waving to a group of kids their age riding bikes and skateboards down the road, cruising near her truck. Hearing the song the group broke out into excited chatter- the next thing she knew Tony had turned up the music so that she could barely hear herself think. And for a minute the group followed them down the road, everyone singing at the top of their lungs sounding like yowling cats but not caring. It was only when one of the house's doors slammed opened that had the teens scattering like rats and Lily hitting the gas, the man's grating hollering echoing down the street.

She was still laughing when she glanced at the gas gauge, knowing they'd have to stop somewhere at some point so she could fill it up again. It might have only been half-empty, but she'd rather fill it up now then tomorrow when time was of the essence. She sighed heavily, knowing she'd have to fight Tony over it, he always wanted to pay for things. She knew he had the money, that it wouldn't hurt him financially, but the thought of just letting him pay for everything made her feel like shit. That she was taking advantage of him; even if he was perfectly willing. Sometimes she wished she could just let him pay for everything, so she could have her money saved up for other things, like a possible flat tire, or to help her parents pay the bills. But, she couldn't, she was not going to turn into a gold digger! Even if it meant having to argue with him about both of them equally paying for things. Hell, she already knew that under all of this joyful singing along to the radio and cd's, that he'd been scheming for a while. If he thought he was being subtle, then he had another thing coming! He would've been trying to think of a way to pay for their motel, (and they would be staying in a motel he couldn't change her mind it was cheaper than a hotel!) but she wasn't going to let him pull a fast one about that either. It would be half or nothing and she doudted he wanted to spend the night laying in the back of her truck. 

It was a threat she'd be willing to go through, the Evans were a stubborn bunch after all.

Pulling up at a gas station she parked her truck next to the pump, her door creaking as she pushed it open. Once out, she stretched her arms in the air, making a low groan leave her happy to finally be able to walk around. Tony soon joined her, stretching as he walked around the truck to her side, the sound of popping joints reaching her ear. 

"I'm going to go in and use the bathroom, you want anything," he asked his bag slung over on his back. 

"Yeah, can you get me some Reese's cups, I'm craving them right now, Oh and if there's any cream soda I'd like that too."

"Sure thing," he winked but before he could saunter off she called out, "Tony!" He turned towards her, lips parting in a question and she smirked, showing off her bank card between her two fingers. He tried to play the puzzled boyfriend card, all cute and innocent, but her smirk widened as she stuck it into the slot on the gas pump's payment acceptance. He jolted, startled by her action before his cheeks puffed up in a pout, knowing he had been found out. 

"Nice try," she purred watching his fake innocent look crumple. "Thinking of going inside and paying ahead of time, really smart." She punched the numbers in, waiting for a moment for the beep before pulling her card out. "I caught you looking at the price's signs, you were adding up how much I needed for a full tank." Another button pushed, then grabbing the pump, she opened the fuel tank, sticking the nozzle inside, still talking, feeling oddly enough like Sherlock Holmes in some ways. (Was it that much of an achievement? Only managing to stop him paying this one time? He'd just keep trying like he always did.) "You're not paying for my gas, I know you have money but I want to pay my own way. The only thing I'm going to let you pay for, my little nerd, is half for the motel room, and whatever snacks we get. I already brought some sandwiches for dinner in my bag so it's one less thing you have to pay for."

He sighed deeply, looking ready to argue once she remembered something making a surprised, "Oh!" leave her. He raised a brow in true puzzlement this time and she sheepishly replied, "Speaking of payment, I just remembered something I need to run by you first. Since Alice agreed to cover me I owe her a favor. She asked me and you to go on a double date with her and Frank. She's been wanting to go out with Frank for a long time, but his grandma is so old-fashioned that she wouldn't allow him to go out with her unless there was another couple with him. To protect Alice's virtue, so people won't think she's a scarlet woman or something like that," she stuck out her tongue blowing a raspberry at the saying. It was 2004, not the 1950's! "It's gross! But, Frank makes Alice happy and I know she's been wanting to spend some _alone_ time with him. We just have to be there at the beginning of the date until his grandma leaves, then we can leave to do our own thing. We'd have to make sure to show back up at the end when his grandma comes to pick him back up though. Would you be okay with that?" 

"Yeah? We can stay the whole time, you know," he replied, shrugging a shoulder, having walked closer until he was leaning against the pump.

Her brows furrowed. Surely, he knew what she was talking about when she said Alice and Frank wanted to be _alone_ , right? 

Tony didn't seem concerned in the least, staring at her, and waiting for her reply. How could he be the smartest boy she knew, but also the most oblivious? How dense was he? Was he trying to play a joke on her? He better not or she'd remind him that she's the one with the muscle around here even if she doesn't have noticeable abs! (Though she swore she read somewhere that abs were just aesthetically pleasing and didn't mean strength... So maybe she's stronger than she thinks?)

Locking the trigger, she took her hand off the pump, both hands gesturing wildly as she stumbled over her reply. "Tony you're missing the big point! Alice and Frank want to be alone so they can- can _you know_!" 

He sent her a blank look, the sudden silence drawing out between them. Dammit, she didn't want to say it out loud, or try to-

His eyes suddenly lit up in that oh so familiar way they did whenever he got an idea or had a realization. Her sigh of relief took a swift and painful death, as she watched his lips part and with no shame or hesitation to even ask himself if he should be saying this out loud, exclaimed, "oh they want to have sex!" 

A strangled sound escaped her throat, kicking his leg in reprimand, hoping beyond hope the other people that were out and about wandering to and from the gas station didn't hear him or at least pretend to ignore him. 

"Shut up," she hissed trying to kick him once more as if that could get her message across faster. "Oh my god shut up! Don't say that out loud- how can you say that so easily!? Do you even have a filter?"

"Lost my filter long ago sadly." He had the gall to pretend to look ashamed, but he wasn't she knew he wasn't! "And I don't know why you're so flustered we have sex all the time."

And by all the time he meant whenever her parents and sister were out of the house. Which wasn't as often as they hoped, but the idea of having sex anywhere else besides a bedroom made her anxious. Not to mention she sure as hell wasn't going to be invited to Tony's, 'house' any time soon. Even if she was, she'd be too nervous to have sex in his room, it was probably huge and full of stuff that cost more money then her parents made in a year.

"Besides its natural Lils," Tony said with a mischievous grin upon his face, leaning forward voice lowering an octave, "you're the one who asked for sex first, after all, how could I forget it? Your face was so red and your hands shook as you asked, you even threw a box of condom's into my hands that you had tried to hide behind your back."

She was going to die, this is it she was going to die of embarrassment! He just said that out loud, he said that, and now she was going to throttle him for it right in this Union 76 gas station. She's going to have to run from the law for killing a Stark and she'll be morning the loss of her boyfriend but that's how life is sometimes.

"I won't have sex with you for a month if you keep this up," she hissed quietly, getting into his personal space to do so. "Don't even pretend you weren't nervous either! It took you five minutes to kiss me while I was sitting on the bed. Your hands were shaking too when you held me and- " 

He interrupted her with a chuckle, voice low, and teasing, "got you to say it out loud."

She stared at him silently, with her brows furrowed and lips pursed. "Got me to say wha-" Her face was flushed mortified as it fully settled in just all of what she said in a fit of desperation. Another strangled sound escaped her throat, and she wanted to bash her head into the gas pump. She had managed to play right into his hand! She was suddenly wishing that she had worn her flip flops, if she did she'd have been able to easily take them off and smack him with them. She still might just smack him if she can catch him before he runs off...

"Yoooooou want to have sex with me," he cooed, backing up as if able to tell where her violent thoughts were going. "You loooooove having sex with meeee~" He danced away from her swipe, as she had lunged forward sending a baleful glare his way.

"You're lucky I love you," she called out, still miffed, watching as he bounced away and into the gas station. By the time he went inside the car was all gased up and ready to go. She squeezed the nozzle a few more times determined to get as much gas as possible before slotting the pump back into place and closing her fuel tank. She pulled the truck up to the gas station door, parking in one of the closest parking spots. She was already sweating, making her groan in irritation, pushing her hair back and into a ponytail. She didn't have to wait long, he came out with her cream soda and a drink of his own along with two water bottles and far more Reese's cups then she could eat in one day. She was almost positive he bought the whole box, having noted he had a plastic shopping bag. It was all going to melt in the heat, she hadn't brought along an ice cooler, and all of that chocolate wouldn't be able to fit in the lunch bag where she put the sandwiches.

"In case you get sick of the soda, and some of those Reese's cups are for me!" He smiled sweetly when she asked why he bought so much chocolate, causing her to roll her eyes, knowing that he was just finding a way to buy things for her where she couldn't complain. Technically she couldn't complain unless it was about the melting, but she rather not. It was already said and done, besides while he might find a way to sneak them into her bag she can give them out to their neighbors. It would be a really nice thing to do and while not all of their neighbors liked her it couldn't hurt. So maybe just this once she'd let him get away with sneaking them into her bag. 

She realized suddenly, that a few weeks ago she commented on wishing she had enough to last for a whole year, this must be the end result... 

Sometimes it scared her how willingly he bought her stuff without question and how he seemed to remember such little things.

"Okay, I'll let you get away with this one," she said fondly, her eyes softening at his triumphant look. That look alone made her heart melt because she was so weak when it came to him. "Now watch after my truck I'm going to go use the bathroom." She patted his cheek, before turning around and making her way into the gas station. She really wanted to kiss him but she felt there were too many people standing around.

It was a quick trip, compulsively buying an icey as well once she was done using the bathroom. She grabbed two red straws, sticking them into the slushy, taking a long slurp before settling into the truck, and going out on the road again. They took turns sipping on the icey, Tony lifting it towards her face so she could take a sip without having to take her hands off the wheel. It didn't take them long to finish, the icey disappearing between them after a few minutes of constant drinking.

"I'm pretty sure you make a right turn here," Tony piped up having put the empty icey cup in the cup holder, pulling out the map once more to squit at the small print. She listened to him, turning right which sent them going down a long street pass, a few shops until she could see the seaside. Tony had stuck his head out the window like an over-excitable puppy, his black hair being ruffled by the wind. He was smiling, smiling wider than she'd ever seen him smile before. She knew this was the right choice, ever since he talked about never having gone to the beach before she had to take him here. His father sounded like an asshole, letting them go to beaches but not allowing Tony to play on them. Instead, the older man would take him to rich people events that sounded like a bunch of people with sticks up their asses. Stuff that Lily didn't even pretend to understand when he talked about gala this and ballroom that. The gala's he talked about sounded boring, and nothing like what she read in books. The Stark family gala she went to was fun though maybe that was because Tony was there with her and the fact they snuck out to the gardens halfway through.

The closer they grew to the seaside, the more jittery she became, glancing every now and again at her boyfriend as they went down a winding road. She could smell it now, the salt in the air, the cool wind that came from outside ruffling the few wisps of hair that had escaped her pony-tail. 

"It's so strange there aren't that many people on the beach," he commented, having brought his head back into the truck. "Beaches are always popular, aren't they? Especially on Saturday afternoons? I've always seen a lot of people on them in the movies."

Lily gave a silent sigh of relief once she found the parking lot worrying that she had managed to get them lost. (How she could have gotten them lost she wouldn't dare think of, in case karma comes for her) Somehow Tony hadn't noticed her jittery state, which she was thankful for, she wouldn't know what to tell him if he asked her if she was okay. She was an awful liar, especially when it came to him he'd know something was wrong the second she opened her mouth.

"Maybe we're just lucky," she replied. She honestly was surprised, sure she didn't pick the most popular beach but Tony was right. There really weren't that many cars in the parking lot. She couldn't get a good look at the beach fully herself, only a quick glance here and there but what people she saw were few and far between. 

Parking the car she steeled herself for what she was about to do. Every breath was slow, deliberate, every movement calculated. She swung her legs out from the truck, jumping to the ground below. Tony, blissfully unaware of just what she was about to do, had his bag slung over his shoulder, ("I need to bring it with us it has our drinks and snacks in it!") She stood there for a minute, watching him grab her duffle bag- 

"Just open it up and grab the sandwiches and other beach things, I don't want you to have to drag the whole thing out to the beach!"

She was stalling. 

She knew she was stalling, but she was suddenly unsure of herself. What if he didn't like it? What if he though her bikini looked ridiculous, it wasn't what one thought of when they heard the word bikini anyway. Maybe it was too modest? At that thought, she plucked the halter top that was hidden under the old blue t-shirt. She knew she couldn't have worn anything more revealing or she'd have felt sick with anxiety. She was already sick with anxiety, worried he'd find the box of condoms she stashed away in said bag. She didn't want him to feel pressured once they got to the motel, she brought them along just in case... Not that she would lie to herself, she really hoped that he wanted to have sex. They'd be alone for a full night and they could do anything they wanted with each other without worrying about her parents walking in. They could even sleep in bed together after they finished like she always dreamed of doing...

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought a shovel and pail. It would've been easier to fit all this stuff in here if I didn't," Tony shut the door with his hip, handing off her towel, but nothing else, still struggling to fit everything in his own bag. He was talking but she couldn't hear anything that he was saying, his words going in one ear and out the other. "But I just wanted to go for the whole beach experience. It's my first time being able to enjoy being on a beach and not have-"

Lily quickly took her top off, unaware that Tony had stopped talking when he noticed what she was doing, high on the nervous energy of it all. The old captain America t-shirt was thrown on top of the silver toolbox in the back of her truck, her towel, and electronics joining it. Blood was rushing in her ears, she wasn't sure if she was breathing heavier or if she was just imagining it. She kept her eyes on her feet, kicking off her shoes and socks, her jeans soon joining the pile of clothes. Her lips were chapped, her palms were sweaty- no she was sweaty all over, that had nothing to do with the heat and all to do with nerves. She stood still unsure if she could bear to look up to see what expression was on Tony's face. It was stupid- how scared she was that he'd hate it. She was doing this for herself, but she also wanted him to appreciate it- to- to look at her and be- to feel.....

"Lily," his voice sounded raspy making her jerk her head up, eyes wide at the sound. "Lily," he said her name again, dropping his bag to the black pavement below. Her arms were crossed under her chest, to hide her midriff from view, where if someone looked they'd be able to see the pink stretch marks that peaked over the black bikini bottom, stretching out over the side of her thighs and a few partly stretching on her butt as well. 

Tony's pupils were dilated, his breath coming in a bit quicker, his full focus was set on her. "You look amazing- no breathtaking. Breathtakingly beautiful! Even if I could take a picture it wouldn't be able to capture your radiance." She watched him silently, subconsciously uncurling so he could see more of her. Flustered, from his words, a blush started to spread out across her chest until her whole body was a light pink. Tony's breath hitched in his throat at the sight, adam's apple bobbing, eyes raking over every inch of her body. She felt woozy, that look in his eye holding so much promise she thought she was going to faint right then and there. 

God that would be embarrassing.

Empowered by his slack jaw look, the look she had been hoping for, she stood up straighter. She slipped on the flip-flops that Tony had oh so unceremoniously dropped to the ground with his bag at the sight of her. The shy, unsure smile on her lips morphed into a playful smirk, yanking her towel off the toolbox in a flourish, wrapping it around her shoulders like a cape. Her green eyes were alight in mischief, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, trying not to giggle when she noticed how he licked his lips at the sight. His awe only helped bolster her blooming confidence making a bit of her anxiety ebb away.

"Catch me if you can," she exclaimed, in the spur of the moment, spinning on her foot before she sprinted towards the beach. She could hear him clambering after her, his shout of, "HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR YOU LEFT ME TO CARRY ALL OF OUR STUFF," echoing across the space between them, drowning out the smacking sound her flip-flops made on the pavement. She laughed, fully, and honestly laughed with no edge of anxiety in the tone of voice. The towel she wore around her shoulders fluttered in the wind behind her as she ran, making her feel like a superhero from some of her sisters' old comic books. She tripped through piles of sand, her flip flops falling off along the way and without a second thought she let her towel go. It fell near where her flip flops were and yet she still ran, closer and closer she drew to the water until she was tumbling forward. 

"Ah! So cold," she squealed as the seawater enveloped her. The waves lapped eagerly at her feet, dragging her face-first into the waves even as she had struggled to backpedal from the chilly sea. She quickly sat up, sputtering out saltwater, grimacing at the taste. She pulled back her hair that was plastered to her forehead, her hair turning a dark red once wet. She sat there, bouncing in the waves, watching Tony's figure grow closer, towards her. He was running, managing to trip over his own two feet in his rush. He had face-planted into the sand not far off from where she ditched her towel. Noticing this, he dumped his bag, and her other things on top of her towel before his eyes landed on where she was. She sent him a playful wave, having stood up in the water to wave her full arm back and forth so he'd know it was her, bouncing farther back into the waves in a silent invitation.

' _Come join me~_ ' 

He didn't need the invitation; he'd have joined her either way. 

She watched him take off his shirt, a trill of excitement going down her spine at the sight of him just in his swim trunks. She sunk deeper into the water in a fit of shyness, letting the waves cover her chest; the cool water soothing her flushed skin. She could hear the screams of birds and children alike in the background, both almost sounding the same from how far away they were. Sooner than she thought, he joined her, that beautiful playful grin on his lips as he dove in. His arms hit the water with a splash, forcing the water to drench her. 

"TOOOONYY," she shrieked in joy smacking the water and trying to get him just as equally wet as she already was. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT!"

The air was filled with their shared laughter, Tony's teasing, and her own yells for revenge determined to win this battle in the sea! The more they splashed and waded around the water, chasing each other, the closer they came to one another until he was finally in arms reach. She squealed, trying to dive under the water and escape his grasp, only for his arms to wrap around her waist, dragging her into his chest.

"WAIT, WAIT-" she screeched realizing just what he was going to do as his fingers glided over her sides. Her voice cracked as she yelped in shock, his fingers moving up her sides as he tickled her, leaving her flailing. She was already breathless, gasping in pain from how hard she laughed her wriggling growing more frantic. Tony was unable to keep them standing, sending them both into the water. She choked on saltwater, coughing and laughing in the same breath. Tony's grip on her never wavered drawing her closer to him until their bodies were pressed together. His front pressing fully against her back, dragging her from the waves as she dramatically kicked her legs weakly in a fake attempt to get away from him, and to escape back into deeper waters.

"That's unfair," she pouted, trying to not sound as breathless as she truly was. She failed, of course, she was gasping for breath, tears in her eyes, and a stitch in her side from the laughing and screaming. "You know I'm super ticklish!" 

She could practically hear the smirk in Tony's voice as he replied, "I know and I'll abuse that fact to my dying day!" She craned her head back, able to catch the closed eye smile. She groaned in dismay, but her act was ruined by her smile and the way she relaxed farther into his hold. Her head rested against his chest, nuzzling against him as they sat in the wet sand. Her legs were spread out straight, the waves slowly lapping up at them, before getting pulled back into the ocean. His arms were warm and solid, his grip on her waist not too tight nor too loose. She missed this, she missed being able to go to the seaside with her family. She missed listening to the waves slap against the sand or the way they cracked when the water hit the rocks. Missed how when she was younger Petunia would drag her off to search the tide pool for cool creatures. It almost felt bittersweet in a way thinking of those fleeting vacations that they couldn't afford anymore.

"Oh, great and terrible forces of the universe above- won't you please have mercy on my poor soul!" She cried out, craning her head back to look up into the empty blue sky, barely a white cloud to be seen. She wasn't normally one for dramatics, but she was when it was all in the name of fun!

"I don't think you said it loud enough for them to hear you," he giggled. Tony stark just giggled at her! That was so cute... No, Lily focus! 

"You don't believe in god- or goddess, or gods plural," she replied back.

His smile was very telling. 

With a pout, she reached towards the wet sand, thinking of grabbing a clump of it and smushing it into his hair. Tony's hold tightened instantly, scooting them farther back upon the beach and the waves drew closer threatening to drag them in once more. 

"Nope, not going to happen," he said, reaching for her hand and bringing it to his lips. She closed her eyes as he kissed her wrist, lips moving to the back of her hand. She inhaled deeply, the sea salt scent overtaking her senses, making her go boneless. His breath was warm against her skin, lips as soft as ever, his fingers moving her hand so his lips could kiss her knuckles. She dug her heels deeply into the sand, wiggling them, watching as the waves came up only to trickle into the intentions that were made. The sun above was warm reminding her that they hadn't put any sunscreen on. She had forgotten how long they had been out without it... 

"Little nerd," she murmured, making him make a questioning sound as he rested his cheek against her shoulder. "We didn't put on sunscreen." He only made a grunt, which she translated silently to, ' _so what?_ '

"So, we need to move," she replied starting to slowly roll over to her side only for Tony to weakly fight against her. She struggled to get out of his arms, but it was hard, especially when he started to pepper kisses to her shoulder. She froze, subconsciously relaxing back into his chest, her will to stand up draining away from her with each feather-light kiss pressed to her skin. 

"It's nice-," he said, sentence interrupted by a sudden yawn, feeling his warm breath puff against her freckled shoulder, "It's nice, laying here with you."

"If we don't move how will I explain a full-body sunburn to my parents," she weakly said trying to convince herself to stand up once more.

Tony snorted, pressing a kiss to her neck. "They're not going to see you naked, and unless you tell them, they won't know it's all over your body."

She gulped, the silence after he spoke stretching out longer than it usually would. She tried to gain the courage to playfully say what she wanted to say, frightening mentally with herself to just say it. With another deep breath, she whispered, "if we don't put sunscreen on, and we get burnt, we won't be able to have sex." The word sex was whispered out so softly that for a moment she didn't think he heard her, that her words managed to get lost in the wind... 

Until he suddenly stood up, pulling her up along with him, having grabbed her waist. "LET'S GO GET YOU SOME SUNSCREEN MY PRECIOUS FIRE LILY!" At his quick one-eighty, she cackled while he was frantically pulling her back towards their towels. If he could, she was sure Tony would have picked her up and carried her bridal style. Instead, they were left tripping over themselves once they got to the drier parts of the beach, feet sinking into the warm sand. The longer she stood in the dry sand the more irritated her feet were. Unable to take the heat anymore, she quickly hopped onto one of the towels to give her feet a little relief. Stretching her arms in the air she watched Tony riffle through their things, finding him pulling out a pail and shovel, that he brought along with the deflated beach ball she had brought. 

Lily watched him frantically search, feeling laughter building up in her throat. She knew in a way, this was partly an act, a way to get her to calm down. It was helping her, seeing him trip over his own two feet just for her, and watching the way he held up the liquid sunscreen in the air as if he was Link who just found an item. Without pause, he clicked open the cap, squeezing far too much into his hands before dumping it on his arm. He far too eagerly began to slather it up his forearm, reaching his shoulder then parts of his shoulder blade before switching the bottle to his other hand and doing the same for his other arm leaving a white handprint on the bottle. Lily watched him, in mild horrifying fascination, he was practically coating himself white! If he continued like this there would barely be any left for her! 

"That's way too much," she snorted scooping up some excess sunscreen from his arm and wiping it on his chest.

"Then why don't you put sunscreen on me then," he asked playfullyly making her roll her eyes.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" As she spoke she started to rub the sunscreen on his chest, watching her fingers drag down to his abdomen, slathering the excess on his skin. He always seemed body shy in this way, self-conscious over his chest because it wasn't the way guys bodies looked in the movie. His body didn't look like what was expected of men, he was thin, stick thin, no abs to be seen, and was shorter than her by a few inches. He had been even shorter when they were children, back then she had always been so proud that she was taller than most boys. Until society told her she'd never find a man that would love her if she was taller than them.

Proves them wrong, Tony loved her, extra height and all.

Her hand went farther still, tips of her fingertips brushing against his happy trail before she moved back up to his pecks. Her movements were a tad shy, fluttering as if nervous to touch him so intimately and especially doing so in the glaring daylight. It wasn't something she hadn't done before, but it had only been done in the dim lights of her bedroom, behind closed doors, never as freely as this, where anyone could see them. 

He was so handsome, she couldn't stop staring at his face, staring into his eyes that were just so expressive. Her heart quivered in her chest, threatening to beat so quickly that it'd beat right out of her chest and straight into his hand. She couldn't understand why people seemed not to see it like she could; just how beautiful he was. The way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, the way his fingers wrapped around her wrist, the way he passionately spoke about science and things she couldn't understand. Some people had taken it as an insult, that whatever knowledge he shared with them was him flaunting how smart he was- but he _wasn't_ flaunting. Every time he tried to teach her something new, even though he was frustrated when trying to explain everything he still would slow down for her. He'd give her all the time in the world, resting his cheek into the palm of his hand. There was something like awe in his face. Awe, as he watched her struggling through reading his quantum physics books. She still didn't understand half of the things he said but whenever she would shyly speak up about a theory she remembered, god his eyes would light up like it was Christmas. He'd look at her as if she hung the moon and stars just for him before he'd go on a rant talking far too quickly about way too many complicated things to keep up.

He was just _so_ dreamy.

The sound of his groan made her shiver; warmth blooming in her chest that made her feel this was worth it just to hear that special sound. His voice, be it when he talked to now, where she watched his adam apple bob as his body broke out into goosebumps, would be something she'd want to listen to and watch forever. Normally, she'd have hidden her face into the corner of his neck at the sound, but that was impossible unless she wanted to get a mouth full of sunscreen. She also didn't want to get any of it on her bikini, maybe she had a dirty mind but- white against black......

"You really put it everywhere, I should've stopped you before you wasted half of it." She went for playful, but her voice sounded hoarse, her lips dry and throat begging for water. Scooping up more from his arms, she put more on his chest, streaks of white quickly getting rubbed into his skin before moving to cover his face with it. Her hands kept teasing around his navel, so close yet so far from where she imagined he wanted her to touch. She nudged his shoulder, making him turn around so she could put some on his back. Her fingers working over his shoulder blades, before her fingers teasingly trailed down his spine. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard him gasp shakily, a soft, ' _oh_ ' having escaped him. She wanted to hear that sound again- it was a new sound, something she hadn't heard before. Without thinking, she did it again, but slowed down her finger, feeling every notch of his spine. Goosebumps rose on his skin, another shiver that wracked his body and the groan that passed his lips was breathy.

"Okay, your turn," he said, looking over his shoulder, voice low and husky. She laughed breathlessly, unable to help it- he did look a bit silly with white streaks of sunscreen against both his cheeks and forehead. It wasn't something a person would think was possible, being sexy and silly in the same breath but he **was**. 

Slowly, feeling far too aware of her own body she sat down on the beach towel, trying to ignore the feeling that her stomach was bulging out. The whispers in the back of her mind hush as Tony quickly moved to hover over her. His lips were upon her faster than she could blink, his forehead bumping her own in his haste, her giggly _ow_ muffled by his lips. His body caged her in, straddling her, his hands that were still sticky from sunscreen moved her up ribs, tickling her causing more giggles to escape her able to feel his own smile as they kissed. The next thing she knows she finds herself watched by intense heavy-lidded eyes. His hands held her firmly, thumb tracing one of her many stretch scars. "Tony," her voice quavered feeling exposed. He continued to watch her with this tender look, voice low, "you look perfect Lils." She gulped, and he continued staring straight into her eyes and seemingly into her very soul as if with his words he pushed away every insecurity she had. 

"Did you know," he began, while picking up the sunscreen bottle squirting a bit in his open palm before it met her stomach making her jolt from the cold, "that you're made of 97 percent of stardust? You've been through several supernovas," His hands had started to rub the sunscreen in, fingers teasing the bottom of her halter top as if his sneaky fingers would slip under the elastic, and cup her breast only to quickly move away. "You shine brighter than any star in the sky, brighter than a supernova, your eyes are a galaxy and I'm lucky enough to be able to be the one who can get lost in you. To explore you." 

She shook under his touch, his words stripping her bare, her throat welled up with emotion. She couldn't speak, she feared if she did her voice would only crack. Unable to look him in the eye any longer, in fear, her heart would burst and she'd do something to ruin everything, (like crying, she really felt like crying. He was so _so_ sweet and she never thought that being in love would feel like this) she covered her eyes with her forearm. He doesn't comment on it which she was thankful for, no he filled the silence with his lowly whispered praises. Of her body, her personality, her skills, everything, and anything that seemed to come to his mind he told her as his hands run over her, teasing her, massaging her. His only excuse for lingering in particular places (her legs and hips) being, "I have to make sure the sunscreen gets in there, wouldn't want you to get burned," with a playful twinkle in his eyes that let her know he was still thinking about what she said earlier.

She was left splayed out on the beach blanket, her soles a mess with wet sand around the edges of her feet, causing more sand to get on the towel as they both try to fit upon it. It wasn't big enough for two, even if Tony was leaning over her like this more sand seemed to reach her body getting stuck on her wet skin.

"You owe me a shower after this," she grumbled while he smirked. 

"How about we shower together," he purred suggestively causing her to stutter and grimace not comfortable with the idea of him seeing her body fully in the harsh light of the bathroom. Noticing her reaction, he grimaced himself. "To forward," he asked weakly. 

Lily nodded, "y-yeah it's... Um, it's a bit too much for me, sorry."

"You don't have to apologize!" He was quick to deter her by now having finished putting sunscreen on her. He was bent over their bags pulling out some of the Reeses cups he bought at the gas station along with the water bottles. "You _shouldn't_ apologize for something like that- it's your body. I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything you don't want to, okay?"

She smiled, feeling calmer knowing Tony would say that. "Thank you," she laughed reaching out to hold his hand. "I love you.- and you too, you know. I-If you don't want to do anything then don't force yourself."

The little smile she got in return was adorable, and the shy nod more so. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind," he said softly squeezing her hand.

The rest of the afternoon was spent doing everything and anything. From their poor attempts at building a sandcastle, only for it to crumble around them; to them throwing the beach ball around, the colorful ball more than once almost being washed out to sea. They both ended up eating far too many reassess cups then they should have after playing around, creating a sticky mess between them, along with taking as many silly pictures as they could with the used digital camera her dad bought her at a garage sale. From a picture of her holding Tony bridal style while on the dock, to a picture of the mess of melted Reeses, chocolate smeared on their lips and fingertips. Possibly a few more pictures of them kissing then they rightly should have taken, but in the moment Lily didn't mind them. (Maybe she would later but by then she wouldn't have the heart to delete them either.) Right now she was on a high, a vacation high that she wouldn't be brought back down from so easily. It was shaping up to be the perfect day that she had dreamed of.

Giggling the both of them raced back to the sea for one more jaunt around the beachside, using the saltwater to wash off the chocolate stains and the sand that was stuck to their bodies. She was pleasantly warm and happier than she had been in years feeling that once they got to the motel she'd be able to sleep long and hard.

"I hope I don't end up with a fish in my swimsuit again," she blurted out as they both walked out of the water arm in arm, a sudden childhood memory hitting her. The last time they had been to the sea was when she was eight years old and the mortification of changing in the changing rooms only to see a fish flop out of her one-piece still haunted her. Tony laughed loudly into her ear at her unexpected words, causing her to flinch at the suddenness of it. She frowned smacking his chest but it only served to make him laugh harder. She managed to wiggle out of his arms, racing to get her flip flops on Tony racing right after her. While she didn't want to leave the beach the sun was starting to hang low in the sky, signaling that it would be better to leave now than later. And maybe she was a bit paranoid about the idea of them walking back to the car in the dark. She'd rather be safe within four walls than out in the open at night in an area they didn't know.

"Hey, Lily," Tony said, his eyes soft watching her haul the bags back to the truck having decided this time to carry the heavyweight that she had dumped on him earlier in the day.

"Yes," she asked, careful where she stepped not wanting to trip herself up.

"Thank you," he smiled at her free hand running over her shoulder in luie of squeezing her hand. "Thank you for taking me out today this- it was amazing. I loved it and I want to do it again someday."

"I'm glad, I just wanted to have this experience with you. I know we've gone to the public pool with my family but the beach..." She trailed off.

"It's something completely different," he offered with a raised brow.

"Yeah," she smiled. "It's something completely different."

"Well, I'd say- I think there is sand in places I rather not have," he admitted pulling his swim trunks. 

Laughing she singsonged, " _that's just the beach expereance~_ "

"What, sand in my ass crack," he said brows furrowed looking puzzled which only made her laugh harder. Thankfully they had finally made it to the truck, so when she busted a gut laughing she was able to drop everything into the truck bed as Tony watched on, bemused.

"Fuck, I think I'm starting to get loopy if I thought that was so funny," she admitted breathlessly, sorting through the few things they had so she could figure out what was going into the back seat and what could stay in the truck.

"You'd think I was America's next top comedian with how hard you were laughing," he teased setting his stuff on the truck bed as well. The sorting didn't take long and the beach had a few outdoor showers helping them get off the sand they tracked up from their short walk back to solid ground. Still Lily didn't put on her clothes just yet, knowing they were both too wet to do so and not waiting to get her clothes damp. She simply shook out the towels they had laid on, setting both on the seats before they climbed into her truck. They were well on their way to one of the motels that she had picked out when Tony seemed to realize they were not actually headed to a hotel.

"Lily-"

"Nope," she said her lips pursed in that familiar way that Petunia purses her own lips when she's getting ready to start an argument. "Motel, I said motel and I meant a motel. It's cheaper, no one will ask that many questions and we can both pay for it."

He frowned at her and that's how she knew he was serious. He rarely- if ever actually frowned at her and meant it. "Lily, the motel is cheaper but that doesn't make it better. It could have bed bugs!"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take."

"It could have an awful bed that we can't stand to sleep on!"

"We can sleep in the truck then."

"Lily, a motel isn't safe," Tony stressed.

"It's not as if I'm choosing a questionable one! My family has gone to Super Eight before." Which they hadn't done in years for obvious reasons of not having the money to travel but it couldn't be that bad.

"Anyone could bust the door down and where would we be?"

She rolled her eyes, normally she was the paranoid one about stuff like this. Yes, motels weren't a guarantee in the safety department but one could say that about most places. She didn't have that much money anyway and it was only for one night it didn't seem worth it to waste so much money on a hotel room. "Just because it's a hotel room doesn't mean that no one could bust well you know..." She'd gesture but she had both hands on the wheel and both eyes on the road ahead and she wouldn't take any chances.

"Hotels have better locks," he added, "and if they have a chair we can put it against the doorknob."

The more he spoke the more doubt was planted in her mind about going to a motel. Now the idea of staying in one was looking less and less inviting no matter how much money she saved. Would she be able to get a full night's rest if she wasn't able to trust the locks on the door? If she didn't get enough sleep during the night she wouldn't be in good enough shape to drive them home, and if she was too tired to drive them home then she'd have to call her parents and reveal what she had actually done. While she loved Tony immensely she didn't trust him to drive her truck, he didn't even have his license yet! Tony seemed to be able to tell that he was reaching her, adding on about how hotels were most likely to have better cameras than a motel, that with a hotel room they could get a nicer bed and more food options.

"Okay, okay! Fine, you win we'll go to a hotel!" She sighed heavily, giving into him. She was very close to just forcing them to sleep in the truck bed once she spotted the triumphant look upon his face. Spotting her soured look he quickly schooled his features making himself look as relaxed as possible to not gain more of her ire. (It was far too late for that.)

"Thank you Lily love, the fire to my soul, the apple of my eye, darling-"

"Tony," she growled, cutting him off sharply, shooting him a no-nonsense look.

"Yes, dear," he asked batting his eyelashes at her, his stupid good looks wouldn't get him out of the hot seat just yet.

"Shut up."

"Yes, ma'am."

And so the rest of the drive to their new destination went on in _blessed_ silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that no it wouldn't make sense to cram the end of the fanfic into this chapter so be on the lookout for chapter three of this fanfic (hopefully the last... I really like the ending of this fanfic it's so sweet- I can't wait to finish writing it and share it with you all!)


End file.
